The Best Thing
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: This takes place during the infamous I love you scene at the Plaza. Afterwards Blair and Chuck go back to his suite for some very sexy times. Pure smut and very mature. This will be turning into a series of smutty one shots.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Thing- Oneshot

She wasn't even watching where she was going, it was more of her legs knew that she had to walk but her mind was lost in thought as usual. Even though she had told Serena that this time Chuck and her were over for good, a part of her couldn't help but think that they would never be over. Time after time again, no matter how much they hurt each other, they still always found their way back to each other. But she had been serious when she told Serena that they wouldn't be together, it was twice now that she had told Chuck that she loved him and both times, she hadn't gotten a response. There was nothing left she could do and she didn't even know where he was. Gossip Girl had reported that he had been in Europe all week and Blair had no idea what he would be doing there. More than likely something having to do with sex and money, but she pushed that thought from her mind.

She finally looked up just as she was about to pass the Plaza and her eyes did a double take. There he was lounging against his limo with many boxes and a bouquet of flowers, and he looked like he belonged there. At first she wasn't sure if he wasn't just a figment of her imagination because she had been thinking about him so much lately, she forced herself to stop and when she was sure that he wasn't just something she conjured up, she went over to him.

Blair went to stand in front of him and she found that she had no idea what to say. But the small smirk on his face egged her on. "Why aren't you in Europe?"

She vaguely heard him mutter something about how he had to go to pick up her favorite things. But she couldn't concentrate on that. Chuck pushed two of the packages toward her and she picked them up and she couldn't help the words the bubbled out of her mouth. "Why aren't you there now, then?"

His gaze was so intense and she wanted to rush into his arms but she couldn't. "You were right."

She picked her head up at this and listened to what he was about to say. A sad smile came over his face. "I was a coward to run away again. Everywhere I went you caught up with me, so I had to come back."

Blair heard the pain in his voice and she knew how much that cost him to admit all of that, but it still wasn't enough. "I want to believe you, but I can't. You've hurt me too many times before." She knew that she had hurt him many times before too and maybe that was the reason that they could never figure out their relationship between each other. All they did was hurt the other with the lies, and the gossip.

His eyes never left her face. "You can believe me this time."

"Oh." She felt disappointed and she didn't understand why. She knew that he would never admit his true feelings for her but somehow she still expected more than this. A few gifts would not erase anything. "That's it?"

A grin slowly spread across his face and Blair's heart almost leapt out of her chest. She knew that he was about to say it, she could just tell by the expression on his face. She smiled back at him and waited. Chuck paused for another moment before saying, "I love you, too."

The elation ran through her entire body. It had been worth the wait and she couldn't erase the smile that has transformed her face. Everything had been worth it. Those three words and eight letters that he had just said erased all of the pain, hurt, lies and just everything else they had done to each other on the journey to this particular moment. With a very unlike Blair Waldorf smile on her face, she closed the distance between them and plastered her lips to his. She couldn't even remember the last time that they kissed and she never wanted that to happen again. She didn't even care that she was in plain sight of anyone who wanted to watch her, all she cared about was having Chuck kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around her and slanted his mouth over hers all the while trying to deepen the kiss. He was about to open his mouth and slide his tongue inside of hers but she pulled away from him with a smile on her face. Blair kissed him lightly on the mouth again. "I never thought that I would hear you say those words to me, Chuck."

He dipped his head to kiss again and whispered, "I love you." He kissed her again and said the same thing. She knew that she would never get tired of hearing those words. She had waited for so long and now that he had finally said them, it would never be enough. She reached up and threaded her hand through his hair. "I know that I've already said it but I love you, too."

A smile like she had never seen before appeared on his face. It was an actual smile and Chuck Bass never smile. He smirked and grinned but smiling was out of the question. She knew that it was all because of her and that only added to her happiness.

Without a word, he grabbed her hand and they walked in silence to his home. She only hoped that Serena, Lily, and Eric were out because she knew what was coming next. The best stuff.

XOXO

Chuck didn't let go of her hand until they were in his bedroom. He went to reach for her but she stalled him off.

"Chuck, I need to talk with you about something before we, you know." Blair said with an adorable grin.

He sat down on his bed. "What?"

She walked over to him. "Why when we were at the Russian Tea Room with Georgina, did you say that this was all a game and then I was free to go? Why would you do that if you've loved me all this time?"

He tugged on her hand until she was seated beside him. "I did that because I knew that I couldn't make you happy and all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Blair placed a hand on his cheek and whispered against his lips, "You do make me happy. You're the only one that ever will."

He smirked and everything was right with the world.

Chuck dipped his head until his lips met hers. As his pressed his lips over hers, a warm and irresistible sensation came over her. Her palms slid to his shoulders and she held on as his slick tongue entered her mouth, teasing and coaxing a response. He tasted a little like scotch, but mostly like a man with sex on the brain and that thrilled her even more. She had missed this feeling, like there was something hot and delicious and it warmed the pit of her stomach. His hands never left the back of her head. Chuck's mouth never left hers, yet she felt the kiss everywhere. His mouth ate at hers, all the while turning on every cell in her entire body. Whenever she was around him this happened and she couldn't help the moan that bubbled out of her throat. But she wanted to teach him a lesson that he would never forget, so she broke the kiss and stood up.

He looked back at her with a daze full on confusion and lust. "What's the matter?"

She walked back towards him. "I want to see how much control you have around me. No touching until I say so." She knew that she was going to be torturing him but she couldn't help it. Blair wanted him to lose all control with her, like they had in those short few weeks when they had been sneaking behind Nate's back.

She rose onto the balls of her feet and brushed her lips across his jaw. "I have a few places I would like to kiss, if that's okay with you." The scent of him filled her head and heart, and she opened her mouth and kissed the side of his throat. She heard the sharp intake of breath next to her ear and they only turned her on more. She raised her face to his and gave him a teasing kiss that left his mouth chasing hers until he could take no more and raised a hand to the back of her head to hold her against his mouth. Then he dove in and gave her a hot, wet kiss that made her insides tumble.

She pulled back. "Chuck. You're touching me."

"What?" He took a shuddering breath and pulled her toward him, wanting more.

"You're not supposed to touch me until I say you can." Blair said against his mouth as she gathered his shirt in her hands. She yanked it from the waistband of his perfectly pressed pants and pushed it up his chest. Her gaze traveled down his chest because it had been so long since they had been together like this and she wanted to savor every moment. Her attention got stuck on the serious bulge in his crotch and that made her grin.

Chuck was playing by the rules and wasn't touching her, but his eyes told her how much he wanted her. His gaze burned with his need, touching her all over. She lifted a hand to the front of her coat, and her gaze locked with his. Slowly she unbuttoned it and let it slide from her shoulders and fall to the floor. His eyes followed her movement to the zipper on her dress which she slowly slid down in a tantalizing fashion. Chuck's gaze turned so hot, she was surprised that her dress didn't catch fire as she slid it down until it joined her coat on the floor.

His hands curled into fists. "You're killing me."

The frustration in his eyes told her just how much he was fighting the urge to grab her and toss her on the bed.

"Don't die yet." She whispered as she lifted her hands to the center of her bra and unhooked it. She dropped her hands and let her bra drop with her other clothes.

He made a sound deep in his throat and his eyes continued to burn with lust.

Blair moved around behind him and pressed herself against the smooth planes and hard muscles of his back. The soft fabric of his pants brushed against her belly, while his skin warmed her naked breasts and tightened her nipples. She laid her cheek against the back of his shoulder and slid her hands around his smooth sides to his abdomen and the hair that grew in the very center. She slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his pants and kissed the back of his neck. He shuddered as she slipped her hand between his pants and boxer shorts. "What's this?" She asked as she caressed his erection.

He tried to speak, but all he managed was a deep groan.

She moved around to his front and pulled the on the button and the zipper of his slacks. With the fly open, she took him from his pants and slid her hand up and down the long, hot length of his shaft. With her thumb, she spread the clear moisture she found within the deep cleft across the engorged head of his penis. She lifted her face and kissed him until he pulled back far enough to say against her mouth, "Be careful."

"Why?"

"Because that's loaded and it might go off in your hand."

Blair giggled at his choice of words and said, "We can't have things going off in my hand." She slid to her knee before him and she looked up at him as she parted her lips and took him inside of her mouth.

He gasped. "Blair." He brushed her hair lightly from the side of her face, and then tilted his head back. She stroked him with her tongue and sucked him to the back of her throat. He moaned, and she pushed his pants and boxers down his butt and thighs.

One second she had been on her knees, and in the next she was hauled up before him. "I don't want to get off in your mouth. Not this time and not when it's been so long for us, Blair." Chuck kissed her with all of the passion that he had been holding back. He crushed her against his bare chest and ate at her mouth even as he fed her kisses and made her want to climb up him. The hair on his chest rasped her nipples, and his engorged penis pressed hard into her belly.

He pulled back, breathing hard as he kicked off his pants and shoes. He yanked off his socks, and then bent to take his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants. He picked her up and tossed her on the pillow in the middle of his bed.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as she raised herself up on her elbows. "I thought you were going to keep your hands to yourself."

"Fuck that." He climbed on top of her with his knees on the outsides of her thighs and planted his hands on the pillow by her head. "It's my turn."

"What are you planning?"

He yanked at her panties and pulled them down her legs. He tossed them aside and slid his hand between her thighs. "An assault."

She might have laughed if he hadn't placed his hot, wet mouth over hers as he stroked between her legs with his fingers. He touched and teased until she felt she would die if he stopped. But she didn't want to have an orgasm without him.

"Stop." She said, and he rose to his knees and reached for his wallet behind him. He pulled out a condom, opened the foil packet, and rolled it down his shaft.

He rested his weight on one forearm as he positioned himself. Then he slid into her, and she gasped at the pleasure that spread through her body. "This," she said as she sucked air into her lungs, "is the good stuff."

He withdrew, and then with two strong thrusts of his hips, he buried himself deep. She still felt as tight as the day that he had taken her virginity in the very back of his limo. He started to feel her wetness seep onto him and that took his arousal to an even higher level. "Blair." He groaned next to her ear. "You feel so damn good." He pulled out, then thrust harder. "Hot. I can feel you through the condom. So good."

She couldn't even think anymore except for the pleasure that was invading her body. He tilted his hips up and thrust deeper. "Oh my God!" She moaned.

He pulled out and stroked her spot with the plump head of his penis. "Does that feel good?"

She wrapped one leg around his waist. "More." She panted, giving over to the feelings rushing through her. "Right there."

"There?"

"Yes."

He stroked again. "Yes?"

"Don't stop."

He chuckled next to her ear. "Stopping at this point isn't going to happen. That will never happen anymore, Blair." Her gaze found his and the intensity of his gaze only made her feel more over the edge then she already was.

He placed his hands on the sides of her face, and moved within her, rocking against her with a slow, steady rhythm, pacing himself. With his face just above hers, he stared into her eyes as he moved in and out. She got the feeling that he was trying to be gentle or controlled or something. But that wasn't what she wanted.

"Faster." She managed and moved with him. Matching each thrust of his powerful hips. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder, pushing her closer and closer with each powerful stab. It didn't take long before he was as mindless as she, both racing toward completion. Blair got there first, and as the intense waves of orgasm raced through her flesh, she moaned his name. The walls of her body convulsed around his rock-hard erection as he drove into her again and again, taking her with him until he too felt the familiar tug and overwhelming rush. "Fuck." He swore and groaned deep in his chest. He thrust one last time, then collapsed on top of her. For several long moments he didn't move. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Okay?" A deep, raspy laugh rumbled through his chest. "I'm more than okay, Blair. That was fucking amazing and I love you."

She couldn't help the smile that came over her face, she felt like she had been smiling all day and she was sure that she had. "I love you too and yes, it was amazing." She didn't speak for a couple of moment and neither did he, but after a time she asked, "What do we do now?"

Chuck rolled her over and grinned down at her. "We move onto round two."

She laughed and complied.

Finished.

**A/N: Well, I haven't written smut in a really long time and this is what I came up with. I am a little rusty so I do apologize for any errors or anything like that. Hope you enjoyed. The next update is going to be "The Secrets We Keep."**


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Thing- Chapter 2

The last few months with Blair had been unbelievable. They had finally gotten it right this time. There were no more games between them, any other woman, and most of all no more Nate to interfere with their relationship. In a word it was perfect. There was only one little problem, Blair would be going to NYU in the fall and he would be beginning to head Bass Industries. The summer was almost over and it was going to make every last second with Blair count.

There was only one problem with that. She was in the middle of trying to find a new wardrobe before school started and he had been with her all day. In a fitting room. He could think of so many other things that he would be rather doing today than this and all of them included Blair naked.

She had just pulled a light, pink, and summery dress over her head and was critiquing herself in front of the large mirror. "What do you think of this, Chuck?" She asked as she whirled around from every angle.

"I think it would look so much better on the floor."

She bit her lip to try and stop from laughing but she was unsuccessful. "I'm serious."

He uncrossed his legs and walked over to her and lightly placed his hands on her waist. "So am I, Blair. I've been in every store in Manhattan with you for the past eight hours. Don't you think it's time I was rewarded for my good behavior?"

She threaded her arms around his neck. "You have been a very good boy, Bass."

He smirked. "Just buy all of it, Blair. I'll even give you my credit card."

"Okay." She agreed with a smile. "She began to gather all of the garments that were in the room. "Let's go then."

"Not so fast, Waldorf. You haven't repaid me properly yet for spending the day with you in all of these fucking stores."

Her excitement grew at his words. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't opposed to it as she should have been. She decided to give him a hard time anyways though. "We're in the middle of a fitting room in Bendels. Anyone could hear us."

His lips whispered across hers as he said, "We'll just have to make sure we're quiet then."

Then before Blair knew quite how it happened, she was in Chuck's lap and his mouth was all over hers, in a kiss that started sweet but quickly shattered her pitiful resistance to Chuck. He had a hand on the back of her head, the other on the outside of her thigh, caressing her through the black hose. His slick tongue stroked hers, urging a hotter, more passionate response, and she gave him a kiss that sent a shudder of raw lust through them. She slid her hands up the sides of his neck.

Chuck touched anywhere that his hands landed. This kiss became an avaricious feeding frenzy of mouths and lips and tongues. They tore at each other. Her handbag fell to the floor, and she pushed at the sides of his jacket. She kicked the velvet pumps that she was wearing off her feet and raised onto the balls of her feet. Like a complete wanton, she hooked a leg over his hip and strained against the swollen ridge of his erection.

He groaned his pleasure deep, deep within his chest, and pulled back to look at her with eyes that were heavy with lust. "Blair." He said, his voice rough, then he repeated her name like he couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend. He kissed her face. Her throat. Her ear. "Tell me how much you want me."

"I do." She whispered, pushing his jacket from his shoulders.

"Say it." He shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it to the side. Then his hands were on her breasts, and he brushed her hard nipples through the dress and lace bra. "Say my name."

"Chuck." She trailed kisses down his neck to the hollow of his throat. "I want you, Chuck. I love you."

"I love you so much, Blair." He moaned. "Here?" His hands moved to her hips, her behind, holding her against him, grinding against her soft inner thigh.

"Yes."

"Now? Where anyone could walk in and find us?"

"Yes." She was beyond caring. She ached with desire and the need for him to fill her with pleasure. "Tell me you want me, too."

"I've always wanted you." He breathed into her hair. "Even before Victrola. I wanted you since the day you started going out with Nate."

She smiled. "Well, I'm not Nate's anymore. I'm yours, only yours, Chuck."

He growled with approval and kissed her again. The tension inside her built and pulled and made her mindless to anything but him. She wanted to climb on top of him. Inside him, and stay there forever. He rubbed his straining erection back and forth across her aroused flesh.

Chuck removed her leg from him and bunched the hem of her dress and slip in one fist, holding them up as he shoved her hose and silky panties down her thighs to her knees. He planted his foot in the crotch of her underwear and nylons, pushing the garments to her feet. Blair kicked them free, and his hand moved between their bodies, and he touched her between her legs. His fingers slid into her slick flesh and she shuddered, feeling herself slowly propelled toward climax with each caress. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud but she was unsuccessful. A moan slipped past her lips, a husky sound of need.

"I need to be deep inside you." His gaze locked on hers and he began to shrug out of his clothes. His hands tore at the waistband, fumbling with the button and zipper closing his wool pants. Blair reached for him and pushed his silk boxers down. His cock jutted free in her palm, huge and hard and smooth. His skin stretched tight and he slowly pushed himself into her tight grasp. "I have to have you- _now."_

Chuck lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. The voluptuous head of his hot erection nudged her slick opening. Their flesh touched, and he reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around the shaft of his penis. He forced her down as he thrust upward inside, stretching her until there until a stitch of pain invaded Blair's erotic haze, but he withdrew, then buried himself deep, and there was nothing but intense pleasure. The penetration was so powerful and complete, his knees buckled and for one tense moment she feared he might drop her. But he didn't.

His grip on her hips tightened, he withdrew then plunged into her again, deeper.

"Fuck." He gasped as his powerful body crushed her against the door. His chest heaved as he fought to pull air into his lungs, and his uneven breath whispered across her temple, the sound of his passion and pleasure all the same.

Her legs tightened around his waist and she moved with him, slowly at first, then faster and faster as the pressure built. Her heart beat in her ears as he hammered into her, over and over again, pushing her closer to orgasm with each thrust of his pumping hips. Like their frantic mating, there was nothing slow or easy about the intense pleasure that grabbed her, pulled her down, and turned her inside out. Tremor upon tremor shook her, rippled across her flesh, and robbed her of breath. He placed a hand lightly over her mouth, so that her moans would not let them be discovered.

She felt weightless, and a sound like a hurricane thundered inside her head. Her back arched and she clutched at his shirt. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but the sound died in her dry throat. His strong arms crushed her against his chest, his shoulders shook, and he held her tight as wave after luscious wave continued to roll through her. Her muscles contracted, gripping him tight within her. Her spasms had barely slowed when his began. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as he plunged into her. His muscles turned hard as stone, and he whispered her name one last time.

When it was over, she felt battered and bruised, as if she had just lived through a battle, but in an amazing way. Chuck rested his forehead on the door behind her until his breathing slowed and he pulled back far enough to look into her face. He was still embedded deep within her body and their clothes were in disarray. Carefully he eased himself out of her, and she lowered her feet to the ground.

They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out grinning. "We didn't get caught."

Chuck placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course we didn't. I told you that we wouldn't, B."

She smiled at the use of his pet name for her.

They began to rearrange their clothes before Blair bent down to pick up all of her garments from before that were now hopelessly wrinkled. That didn't matter now.

"I take it back."

"Take what back?" She asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"I take back what I said about going shopping with you. If that's what we're going to do when we go, we should definitely go shopping together more often."

She couldn't help the grin that tilted the corners of her mouth. The love exploded in her chest. "We should."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: More smut. I'm not really sure how this turned out. Is it time for me to stop with this or do you want more? Oh, and I will be updating Friendly Encounters next. I've finally have had some ideas for it. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Thing- Chapter Three

Blair had something planned for him and he knew it. All day she had been acting like she had something planned up her sleeve and he knew how much she probably wanted to tell him about it. If there was one thing Blair Waldorf sucked at, it was keeping a secret. For most of the day, she had looked like she was about to burst but every time he asked her about it, she would just brush him off and say to be patient. He decided to let her have all the fun she wanted because eventually she would tell him.

She had followed him all the way to Victrola that night. Now he knew that her surprise was going to be a sexy one. It had always been that way between them with Victrola. That was the place that it all started for them and every so often, Blair loved to come back and get naughty with him. He certainly had no objections to this.

Chuck still owned the club and managed to run it most of the time but tonight he couldn't concentrate on anything other than what she had planned for him, and it was almost a relief when one o clock rolled around and they closed for the night. After everything was cleaned up and things were in working order, he dismissed everyone and waited for her to make her presence known.

He sat down at his usual table right in front of the stage and smiled when he heard the familiar tattoo of the music run through the speakers. She was obviously ready. He closed his eyes in contentment but immediately opened them again when he heard the rustle of clothing. Blair stood before him clad only in a sheer red bustier with a matching red g-string, and red garter belts. Talk about a walking wet dream fantasy. He swallowed hard and his eyes gleamed over with lust as he took in her appearance. She was just so fucking beautiful. Already a bulge was quite noticeable in his pants.

"Welcome to your surprise, Bass." She purred.

He loved that sexy bedroom voice of hers. It could turn him on for days with no end in sight. "Blair." He managed to croak out while he reached for her.

She slapped his hand away gently. "No touching just yet. There are going to be many surprises along the way first."

He nodded eagerly and Blair laughed with delight. He knew that she loved having a certain amount of control over him.

"Before we get to anything to naughty, I was thinking of doing a little dancing for you. What do you think?"

"I don't think I would mind."

She tipped her head back and laughed again. "Just sit and watch." Seductiveness creeped into her voice.

Blair ran one hand behind her neck and lifted her hair as she slid her other hand across her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was going to be too good at giving him a lap dance but by the look on his face and distinct bulge in his crotch that was getting bigger as the seconds ticked by, she would guess that she was doing an alright job so far. She continued touching her body as she looked him up and down, and letting her gaze turn all hot and sensual.

His gaze slid down her body. "I like the ensemble." His voice was thick with lust.

"Thank you. I'm sure you are well aware of the rules."

"There are no rules," he said as he sat up straighter.

A sexy smile touched her lips. "No touching," she informed him as her fingers slid upward and she cupped her breasts. "I can touch you. You can't touch me."

His brooding dark brown eyes stared up at her. "Ah. Those rules."

She grinned as she walked around him, trailing a hand across his shoulders. From behind, she leaned forward and ran her hands down his chest.

As the music pored through the sound system, she whispered the words along with it, "I'm hot. Sticky sweet." She bent forward until her lips were pressed against the shell of his ear. "From my head, to my feet." She continued around him, then straddled his lap, facing him.

Chuck ran his hands up the back of her legs to her bare behind and pressed his face into her cleavage.

"No touching," she reminded him and removed his hands from her behind. She sat with the skimpy crotch of her G-string inches away from the zipper of his pants. She ran her hands over his chest, rocking her hips, coming close to touching the bulge in his pants, but always pulling back.

He groaned deep in his throat and sucked in an agonizing breath. "Touch me, Blair."

"I am."

"Lower."

Instead of doing as he asked, she stood and teased him with hands and body. She took off his bowtie and shirt and rubbed against him, turning up the heat and turning them both on, her hand nipples grazing his chest through the thin lace of her bustier.

Chuck reached for her and she danced out of his grasp. "This is killing me," he said, his voice a lusty gravel. "Come slide your hand into my pants, and I'll slide mine into yours."

"That's real tempting, but I'm pretty sure that's against the rules." She turned with her back to him and sat, grinding her bare behind into him. His palms slipped up her back and he unhooked her bustier and threw it on the floor.

"That's definitely against the rules."

"Fuck the rules." He kissed her spine and slid his hand up her stomach to cover her naked breasts. "We don't play by the rules."

She gasped as she felt his rough hands pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers until she wanted to cry out with pleasure. "Okay, you can touch me. The dancing is over."

"Thank you," he said very sarcastically.

He always made her feel like this. This warm, inviting flush tightening her chest and flooding the apex of her thighs with aching need. He brushed his lips across hers and she devoured his kiss. She raised one hand behind his head and held his mouth to hers, and the heat of his kiss spread outward, across her shoulder, and down her chest. Her heart pounded and swelled like it always did when she was with Chuck, and she leaned back into the solid, warm comfort of his embrace.

He raised his head; his heavy lids were lowered to half-mast, and even in the darkness, there was no mistaking the desire burning in Chuck's eyes. No mistaking the long, hard length of it pressed into her behind. She pressed her smooth behind into the rougher texture of is wool pants and his huge erection.

"I kept thinking about touching you here as you were dancing for me. It was all I could think about," he muttered as his hand found it's way into the top of her G-string. His fingers slid lower and parted her flesh, touching her where she craved it the most.

Her knees buckled and he tightened his hold to keep her from falling to his feet. The heavy ache between her thighs became razor sharp and his touch was the only thing that satisfied it.

"You're always so wet for me."

"Does that bother you?" she asked in a teasing manner.

He shook his head and brushed his lips across her shoulder. "I love that I make you this wet." He shoved his erection into her.

She felt hot and itching and it would be so easy to orgasm while he played with her, but she wanted more. She wanted what only he could give her.

She turned to face Chuck, and his wet fingers trailed across her pelvis to her behind. She raised her mouth to his and unbuttoned his shirt all the way. She pulled it from his pants and pushed until it fell to the floor to join her bustier. Then she was on him. Pressing her breasts into his warm, hard chest and running her hands onto as much of his tight skin as she could. The hair on his chest brushed the tops of her breasts and his happy trail tickled her belly. She kissed him like he was her last meal, and her skin felt hot and tight. His hands caressed her bare butt as her hand slid to the front of his pants and she pressed her palm to his erection. She felt the heat of him through the wool. She needed every long, hard inch of his penis, and she squeezed.

Chuck lifted his head and stared down at her, his breathing rough and choppy. "I'm not going to wait any longer."

"Yes," she managed through her labored breath. Lust, hot and liquid, rushed through veins, burning away everything but the need for him.

He stepped out of his shoes and reached for his wallet as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his thighs. His boxers briefs went next, and she reached for him and ran her palm up the long heated shaft. A drop of moisture rested in the cleft of the plump, succulent, head and she spread it with her thumb.

He sucked in a breath and pushed her hands away. He unrolled the condom down to the base of his penis. "Slide those panties down. Unless you want them ripped off." He looked up at her.

Blair pushed the thong down her legs and kicked it aside. Then he reached for her and ran his hands down to the bottom to the back of her thighs. He lifted and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He pinned her back against the booth.

Blair ran her hands through his hair and kissed his mouth as he lowered her onto his erection. She sucked in her breath as the pleasure invaded her body, as the big head of his penis slid up into her, stretching her tight flesh.

"Chuck."

He grunted with pleasure and then he was buried to the hilt. Her bare stomach stuck to his as he ground his pelvis into hers. He pulled out, then plunged deep inside, touching her cervix and all the hot, tingling places inside.

"Mmmm, yes," she whispered. "That feels so good." He moved again. "Like that. Right there. You always make it so good, Chuck." In and out he thrust, and her breathing grew choppy, her skin tight as he pushed her faster and harder towards release.

"How good?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

"It's so hot. So good. Faster. Yes." She sucked in a deep breath as he thrust into her harder and harder. His powerful muscles tightened, flexed, with each drive of his hips.

Her whole world narrowed and centered on Chuck and where his body joined hers, stroking her inside and teasing her G-spot. Liquid fire poured through her body and burned her up from the inside out. Hot tingles spread across her flesh and she couldn't remember sex ever being this good. But then again sex with Chuck was always fantastic, and it shouldn't surprise her.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him. Before she managed to get the words from her throat, the first wave of orgasm hit. She moaned or screamed or something as it pulled her down and the scalding flames licked her body. Her heart pounded in her ears as Chuck pounded into her body, untamed and unleashed in a hot sexual storm of hands and mouths. Beautiful and intense and painfully sweet. Over and over, and it seemed to last forever and not nearly long enough. Her legs tightened around his waist as she rode out the last throbbing pulsations.

"Blair." His breathing was heavy and strained. "You're so fucking beautiful." Then he gave one last groan before he unleashed his own powerful orgasm.

When it was over, Chuck kissed the crook of her neck.

"Did you like your surprise?" she asked coyly.

He grinned. "We have to do this again sometime."

"We do."

"I love you, Blair," he whispered against her hair.

She reached for his hand and held onto it. "I love you, too." She was definitely going to do something like this very soon again.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: So my smut fic had to be one of the first stories that I updated back on arrival from California. Is anyone still interested in this series?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Thing- Chapter Four

"Where are you taking me, Chuck?" Blair asked as he led her away from the restaurant. They had just eaten at The Rainbow Room and when they had finished their meal, he had told her that he had some sort of big surprise for her. She supposed it was her turn to get payback now for that stunt she had pulled a couple of weeks ago at Victrola. Not that it wasn't a pleasant surprise, but Chuck always had something up his sleeve.

He led her down the street and behind an apartment building. "You'll see in a minute," he explained. "It's something that maybe you've been fantasizing about."

She was immediately enthralled by what he said. He had been discovering all of her fantasies and completing them over the past few months. Blair stopped short when he shoved her into a mail alcove right outside a row of apartments. "How is this possibly a fantasy, Bass?"

The corners of his mouth tilted up in a sexy smile. The smile that she loved. He wrapped an arm around her back. "You can't tell me that you haven't fantasized about public sex, can you?"

She bit her lip while she thought about it. It was true, she had been thinking a lot about having some sort of public sex with Chuck since it was the one foray that they hadn't tried yet, but it was just so risky. She was rather unhibited around him, but she still had that prim and proper Blair Waldorf inside of her that she reserved for being in public. She didn't know if she was ready to try this yet.

His hand moved up her back to across her waist until he reached her neck. "Come on B, the risk of getting caught is part of the attraction." He pushed her roughly back into the wall. "Don't you want me to make this come true also?"

A rush of desire flooded her when she heard his words and the added bonus that anyone could walk in and find them basically had her dripping. She would never be able to refuse him and he knew that. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked mockingly. "You know that anyone could come out and find us. Are you ready to chance that?"

Blair gripped his shoulders forcefully and pulled him to her. "Just shut up and fuck me, Chuck."

He kissed her lips lightly while one of his hands slipped underneath the fabric of her cobalt blue dress. He hitched one of her thighs around his back and whispered, "That's my good girl."

His warm breath on the side of her neck shot shivers up her spine and his hand continuing to slip underneath her dress spread heat across her flesh. Warmth pooled in and between her thighs. Her nipples puckered painfully tight and she squeezed her thighs together. She wanted Chuck. She always did. She wanted him so much, her vision was getting blurry and she could hardly breathe.

Chuck's big hand closed over her breast and he whispered in her ear, "Blair, I want you so much."

Blair bunched her dress around her waist and was just about to remove her panties when his hand stalled her. "I'm not going to rush with you, Blair. That's part of the excitement and the rush. If we get caught, fuck it."

Before she could utter a word, his mouth sought hers. From down the street, a fire engine sped past and the real world slipped away, taking the last of her reserve with it. Her sanity gone, she grabbed his sweater in her fists and held tight. He pushed her further against the wall and the cold brick deepened her arousal. His hand brushed her nipple through the lace of her bra and he fed her hot wet kisses that left her mind numb and her body aching. A defeated moan came from her own throat as she kissed him back hungrily.

Her mouth fed him kisses, and she turned them around until his back was against the wall. She found that she didn't even care if someone came out and saw them. Her mind knew one thing only. Chuck.

Blair pulled his sweater up his chest and their hungry mouths parted just long enough for her to pull it over his head. Then her hands were on him. Touching everywhere she could reach. His hard shoulders and chest. Her fingers brushed his skin and slid down his sternum. She pushed herself against him, and the hard length of him pushed into her. Through the material of her dress and his pants, Chuck warmed her with his hot erection.

Her heart pounded in her chest and ears and she pressed harder against him as he shoved his pelvis into her. She slipped her hands to his flat belly and he grasped her wrists.

"Damn," he said, his voice strained, his breathing rapid. "You always make me feel like I'm about to lose control, Waldorf."

The rush of lust was still hurling through her, but she smiled at the use of her last name. That was a habit that they had never quite broken out of.

Blair finally was able to slither out of her dress. Chuck spread his fingers wide along her ribs and leaned his head back to look at her. His hot gaze touched her breasts and he took in a heavy breath, but he didn't say a word.

Finally his mouth descended towards her breast and she threaded her fingers through his hair. His breath whispered across her aching nipple, and then he softly sucked her inside his hot wet mouth.

His cheeks drew inward as the suction he created intensified. The backs of his knuckles brushed her belly and his hand slid down until he was cupping her through her red lace thong and she moaned with pleasure.

"You're always so wet for me, Blair. I love that," he said low in his throat as he pushed aside her tiny panties and touched her hot slick flesh. "This excites you, doesn't it? The prospect that we could be caught while we're fucking?"

"Fuck, yes," she moaned as his talented fingers continued to move over her and in her. It would have been so easy to succumb right there. To let him stroke her until she came. It wouldn't have taken much more and she would have been gone, but she didn't want to orgasm by herself, she wanted him to come with her.

"No more," she said and grabbed his wrist. He slid his hand up her stomach to her breast, and his fingers played with her, spreading moisture across her nipple. He followed with his mouth. A sound of intense male pleasure, primal and possessive, rumbled deep in his throat, pushing her so close to the edge she feared she would orgasm with nothing more than his mouth on her breast.

"Stop."

He leaned his head back and looked at her, his gaze totally gone with passion. "Tell me what you want."

Blair stepped to the side and worked on unbuttoning his pants. She crouched down and his eyes went wide. She had to laugh at his reaction because no one would ever believe it. "I can't believe that I'm going to suck your dick when anyone could see me, and that I don't care in the least if we get caught."

Her dirty talk only heightened his arousal and growled deep in his throat.

She pushed his pants all the way down and noticed the way his erection filled out quite an impressive bulge in the front of his boxers. She kissed him through the underwear. Then she pushed the boxers down his legs. Freed, he jutted toward her.

Blair laughed, a seductive tinkling of noise that caressed Chuck's body and if it was possible made him even harder. She kissed the hot velvet tip and took as much of him as she could into her mouth and tested the weight of his testicles in her palm.

She did this for several minutes and he threw his head back in pleasure and braced himself firmer against the wall. He finally couldn't take anymore and grasped her shoulders, and brought her back to her feet. He brought his face to hers and his tongue ravished her mouth. His hands slid to her behind and he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Chuck fed her hungry kisses as he moved to the opposite side of the wall. They were more in view here and they were both feeling reckless and lost in the moment.

"I don't apologize for anything Blair and you know that, but I think I might need to now."

She pushed her panties down her legs and tossed them. "Why?"

He covered her with his warm body and she felt him everywhere. "Because I don't think I can last very long. You have me all worked up, Waldorf." A grin tipped the corners of his mouth.

Then she felt the head of his cock, smooth and hard and hot, and she didn't think he had to worry, because she wasn't likely to last long herself. He slid partway into her, before he withdrew and pushed a little farther inside.

"You're so tight, Blair," he gasped. She sucked in a breath, his breath, as he pulled out of her completely, only to bury himself so deep she felt him against her cervix. A deep groan tore through his chest and echoed around her heart.

"Chuck," she whispered as he began to move, setting a perfect rhythm of pleasure. "Mmm, that feels so good."

They didn't bother keeping their moans or groans quiet. She felt the back of the wall repeatedly hit her as his thrusts began to become more frenzied. She knew that she would have scratches and scrapes from this encounter, but she didn't care. She would remember them with a smile because she had tried something new and exciting and it was with Chuck.

With his face right next to hers and the sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies, he asked, "How do you want it, baby?"

"Just like you're giving it to me."

His harsh breathing brushed her face and he moaned at her answer. Every cell in her body was focused on the cock that continued to pound into her body.

"More?"

"Yes. Give me more," she gasped, and he gave it to her. Faster, harder, and more intense. Over and over, his harsh breath brushing her cheek as he drove her further up the wall. And just when she didn't think she could take any more, she cried out and curled her hands into fists. Her climax so exquisite she saw and heard nothing over the pounding of her heart and the rushing of sensation across her flesh. The fire he ignited deep inside flushed her body, and her inner muscles clenched and drew him deeper until he too came. An explosion of curses were torn from his throat.

After a few minutes of just catching their breath, he gently lowered her to the ground and they put their clothing back in place.

"Well?"

"We have to do that again," Blair laced her fingers with his. "Can we?"

He laughed outright. "I think I might have created a monster."

"Do you mind?"

"Hell no."

"When?"

"You're awfully anxious, B. Didn't I satisfy you just now?"

"Just answer the damn question, Bass."

"When did you want to?"

"How about now?"

He wasn't about to argue with that. Blair Waldorf would be the death of him one day, but it would be such a sweet way to go.


End file.
